Happy Whatever (Script)
The Adventures of Irving And Friends: Episode 11: Happy Whatever Author's Note: ...This is gonna he hard to explain. I held a contest for Jack Macbryer's birthday,who is the voice of Irving, to write this episode. After somee xtensions-thanks to this Poptart b*tch, we had some trouble trying to get it all worked out. Eventually, we just worked to combine the threeentrie. So, i'll tell you who wrote what. Writters: Spongey444, P&I4EVAH, Tppfan, I am the poptart. Thanks To: Jack Macbryer, and all the the above writers, and me for not breaking down. / It was a sunny summer morning in Danville. Irving was sound asleep in his bed. At least, he was. Until his alarm clock, which was right next to him on the table, went off. Radio DJ: Good morning Tri state area! DJ Stankydawg here wishing a happy birthday to... Irving: YES? Radio DJ: ...no one! No Birthday's today! It's a good day to celebrate nothing at all! Irving: LIES! It's MY brithday you stupid DJ! This is why video killed you! Radio DJ: And if by any chance someone just insulted me, screw you! Ah, i love this job Irving: Oh forget it. Well Larry, you haven't walked away yet, so i'll tell all abou- Then Irving noticed Larry was no longer there. Irving: Oh, i guess you had to do you're lemur thing. that's cool, i'll talk to you later. Irving left and went to the kitchen, where Albert and Irving's Mom were Irving: Hello brother and mother! Irving's Mom: Someone's awfully happy today...okay who died? Irving: No one died!...Yet. Albert: Please be quiet. Irving: Say Al, isn't there something you want to say to me? Albert: Go die. Irving: No, something else! Albert: Go play in traffic. Irving: No! Something specific to today's date. Albert: Go kill Rebbeca Black Irving: no! Not the day of the week...But i will do that someday. I mean the number of the day, in combination with the month Albert: May the 4th be with you. Irving: Wrong month! Come on, don't you know? Albert: No. No I don't. Irving: What about you mom? Irving's Mom: Well...no. I can't recall what today is. Irving: Come on, not you too! Ugh. Irving left the room. Irving: I can't belive they forgot my Birthday! And this seems real, not one those cliche "they're just pretending deals"! What am i gonna do? *Sigh* ...Hey, where's Larry? / Larry was now in his HQ, getting his mission of the day, Wanda: Good morning Agent L. Rodney has been spotted visiting Doofenshmirtz evil incorperated recently. Not only that, but he's also purchased one of those quote a day calenders. It's all very susipicous, so find out what he's up to! Larry then left. / Back at home, irving was pondering what to do. Irving: How could they forgot my Birthday? I mean, even MY MOM forgot! How? I was always fine with my Butt Monkey-ness, but this is too far! This stinks! There has to be a way to celebrate my birthday, without people knowing it is... Irving heard something coming from the TV in his room. Man on Tv: Don't forgot folks, next friday is National bottle cap day! There, now you have a reason to celebrate. Irving: Bottle cap day? really? It's like people make days out of any object they can find! Why do that? Is it becuase you want to make a normal day seem special? I mean it's like they they celebrate just becuase there's no reason to celebrate! I mean what if I just made a random holiday so people could celebrate! ...Wait that's it! I know what I'm gonna do today! / Jingle Singers: Rodney manical industries! It was pitch dark at RMI. Not one sound was being made... Rodney: Oh, this is gonna be great! Then, the door opened. Rodney: Gasp, he's here! The light's flash on, revealing a huge party set up. Rodney: Ah larry the le-who are you? Man: I'm the pizza guy. And i'm not larry. Name's David Rodney: Whatever, I'm in the mood for pizza. How much is it? David: 30 bucks Rodney: WHAT? That's insane, i'm not paying that. David: Nah, i'm kidding. It's on the house. Rodney: Oh, thanks. David then left, leaving Rodney to his pizza. Rodney: Okay, let's take a look. I hope they didn't put any anchovies... (Larry the Lemur jumps out of the box) Rodney: (gasp) Larry the Lemur! And after this whole welcome party I set up for you, too ...Why have you infiltrated my pizza? (Larry, by way of response, spits out an anchovie. Rodney gasps in shock.) Rodney: ANCHOVIES! I KNEW IT! Curse you, Larry the Lemur... (Larry raises an eyebrow) Rodney: Well, a man's got to blame someone. (Sighs, throws pizza into the trash) I can't eat this now. So, I suppose this is AAALLL about whatever I've been doing lately. Well, first of all, that Wanda chick's got her info wrong; I have a WORD-a-day calendar, not QUOTE-a-day. (Larry blinks) Rodney: See that out the window there? (Rodney points out the window to the D.E.I complex) Evil Jingle Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc- Rodney: NO, NO! I've had enough of THAT guy for a while. I'm sorry, Larry the Lemur, but I've just been a bit on edge due to DoofenSNOT lately. See, I was always under the notion that I was the greatest Scrabble player in all of Danville-up till last Tuesday. On that fateful day...He defeated me! I came back again and again, but loss, loss, loss! Man, I even bothered to buy a stupid word-a-day calendar to help me, but it's still not good enough! I'm so sick of it. So, I've invented...the Erase-O'Matic! (Rodney pulls a tarp off of a large structure in the corner as he says this, revealing the machine. Rodney laughs maniacally.) Rodney: Now, I can erase those terrible days straight from history, so I'll STILL be the Scrabble Champion! I've tested it, too-every event in history that occurred on this May 27 has been totally wiped out! (Something sparks in Larry's memory-Irving. Larry's jaw drops, followed by a look of total rage.) (beat) Rodney: It just occurred to me that I didn't trap you... / Irving, meanwhile is still starting his plan, while taking his walk...when he ran into someone. Irving: Hey Katie. Katie: Happy birthday, Irving Irving: Wow...You're the only one who actually remembered. Katie: Well of COURSE, silly. I do lo- Irving:..Look, i have important issues right now Katie: Like what? Irving: Like the fact that NOBODY remembers my birthday except you. Katie: That's bad. I feel sorry for you. Irving: Not even my jerk brother. I remember HIS birthdays. _ Katie: Your brother's mean. Irving: Yes, yes he is. Katie: I know! Let's get back at him by having our OWN holiday. Irving: I'm way ahead of you! But what do we call it? Katie:…Whatever. Irving: PERFECT! Let's do this! / (Meanwhile, at RMI, Rodney is dazed after being a bit knocked around by Larry.) Rodney: Alright, alright, Larry the Lemur. I really gotta remember to trap you...so, what will prevent this beating from going further? (Larry, as a reply, pulls a photograph of Irving from out of his special pocket in nowhere and shows it to Rodney.) Rodney: Who is this little dork? (Larry glares) Rodney: Is this that little owner of yours? ...I gotta say, his glasses are positively fabulous. (As soon as Rodney is through speaking, Irving's photograph begins to fade.) Rodney: Wha-? Larry the Lemur, what just happened? (Larry makes a lemur sound) Rodney: So, I've wiped this kid from the face of history? (Larry nods) Rodney: Well, I GUESS I can reassemble reality for you. But it'll take a while...and by the way- (Rodney pushes a button on a remote. Instantly, a box rises up around Larry and traps him.) Rodney: Anything to keep you quiet. / Meanwhile, Irving walked to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Irving: Maybe Phineas and Ferb will remember my birthday. (sees P&F) Phineas, Ferb, today is a really special day! Phineas: Is it Memorial Day? Irving: No. Ferb: Is it National Redhead Day? Irving: No. Phineas:...I got nothing. Irving: (facepalms) Today, I'm having a special holiday. It's called...Whatever. In it, you do anything you want! ! (sees Candace walking out of her house) Hey, Candace, I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, paparazzi. Candace: Irving, get some help. (walks away) Phineas: Let's help broadcast your holiday, Irving! So, the three boys decided to broadcast the holiday. It spread to popularity very quickly. But still, no one remembered Irving's birthday. / (Meanwhile, at the mall...) Stacy: Hey, Albert. What'cha DO-in'? (Isabella walks by, glaring at Stacy) Albert: Tell me, Stacy-do you ever get the feeling you've forgotten something, but you cannot place it, and yet it drives you to make a purchase for someone who you also cannot place? Stacy: Yeah, all the time. Usually I buy myself some shoes and the feeling goes away, though. Albert: Well, it is a feeling I despise. And I swear on my two remaining Nerd Words-I SHALL RID OF THIS FEELING BEFORE IT CONSUMES ME! (Albert's voice echoes throughout the mall, followed by a beat.) Stacy: It's May. Why are you wearing a jacket? Albert: ...Impulse? / (Ferb is driving downtown in a small go-kart, shades drawn over his eyes. Trailing behind him is a banner stating, "Happy Whatever!") Random citizen 1: Whatever? What's that? Random citizen 2: Maybe we can just do whatever we want. Random citizen 3: Wow, let's go celebrate! Several other random citizens: Yeah! (A chorus of random phrases are going up through the air now-"I'm going to make my dog give me a bath!" "I'm going to make my dog wash the car!" "I'll wash my dog's car!" "I'll buy my dog a car!" "I'm going to paint my flowers with zebra-stripes!" "I'm making ovens in a muffin!" "I'm taking a nap." Ferb, meanwhile, stops at the bakery...) Man 1: So there's a new holiday? Man 2: Yep, some kid made it Man 1: Cool, what's it called? Man 2: Whatever. Man 1: Funny, what's the name? Man 2: Whatever. Man 1: No, the name! Man 2: It's whatever Man 1: THE. NAME. Man 2: Enough of the Abott and Costelllo thing, the name of the day is Whatever. Man 1: ...Okay. / We now return to RMI Rodney: Okay Larry the lemur, i have restored history for you, happy? (Larry nods) Rodney: Now you're stupid owner is back to being existent. Can you go now? (Lemur sound) Rodney: Oh yes, the trap. Rodney presses a button, and the trap goes away. But not without larry kicking his face, then walking away. Rodney: Okay I deserved that./...CURSE YOU LARRY THE LEMUR! / Irving:Man, that was the best whatever. So crazy i'll never mention it again. (realizes that Phineas and Ferb are gone) Guys? Where did you go? (sighs) Well, at least my holiday was successful. Irving walks into his backyard The entire cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRVING! Ferb: (blows a kazoo) Irving: Wha...this is for me? (turns to Albert) But I thought you forgot! Albert: I did forget, but somehow something snapped and i rememberd! Stacy: No I did, i just told him Albert: Shush! Phineas: This calls for an olgatory song! (song starts) Love Handel: We wrote this song for you On this very special day! Phineas and Swampy: All of your friends are here And they would like to say Isabella and Ginger: Happy happy birthday! We hope you enjoy This birthday song! Candace: It's time to celebrate All the things you have accomplished Over the past years! Ferb: Everyone get up and cheer Bobbi: So happy birthday To you, from me And all your friends! Stacy: Happy happy birthday! You know your happiness will never end! All: Happy Happy Birthday To You! (song ends) Ferb: ...That was short. Albert: Anwyay, i may regret doing this...(hugs Irving) I'll never forget your birthday again! Everyone: Awwwww! Albert: Don't you guys have jobs? Man: ...You mad, bro? END OF EPISODE 11 Category:Irving Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Albert Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Dialogue Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:PoptartPlus's Pages Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Fanon Works Category:Stacy Hirano